1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a headlamp, and eye protection (goggles), or other headgear appliance mounting system (including the headgear) and more particularly to a versatile headlamp/goggle retention system utilizing specially designed clips attachable to headgear, particularly protective headgear, headwear or helmets such as those, but not limited to, worn by firefighters, utility workers, industrial/construction workers, or the like.
2. State of the Art
Firefighters, utility workers, construction/industrial workers, recreation users such as campers, spelunkers, bicycle and motorcycle users or equivalent users, and others commonly use headlamps, in areas where hands free illumination is required. These situations often require that eye protection, such as goggles, be used as well. If it becomes necessary for these individuals to hold a flashlight in one hand for illumination, the individual's ability to effectively and safely operate equipment, and perform duties in these conditions may be seriously impaired. Headlamps and goggles utilize straps that wrap around a helmet, or hardhat. These headgears of various shapes all share a commonality in that they are conical in shape. Invariably the straps from these items will move, slip, and eventually fall off the headgear.
Various headlamps often have incorporated silicone, or rubberized straps in a passive attempt keep the straps in the optimal position on the headgear (this position will vary dependent upon the specific headgear in use). Those skilled in the use of headlamps will immediately recognize the need to use headlamps away from the headgear, or helmet, such as in camp after a work cycle, or anytime hands free lighting is needed without the need for head protection. At such times, the rubberized, or silicone infused, or similarly treated strap becomes very cumbersome to use and adjust.
Some helmets come from the factory with small preinstalled clips that are not designed to withstand the forces, or conditions (example: heat that firefighters regularly encounter) that today's headlamps singularly, and headlamp/goggle routinely encounter, and these combinations will often fall off once the preinstalled clips invariably fail.
While these helmet manufacturer devices have had some very limited success, accordingly, there is a need for an improved system that provides a number of significant improvements, benefits, and efficiencies.